A seraphim's wish
by Angelic Wish
Summary: chaos has always been the quiet, semi outcast of the group, that everyone is curious about. One day a strange creature enters his room, but this creature turns out to be more, much more. chaosoc
1. Default Chapter

A few leaves danced within the soft breeze that had come about, the sun shining brightly above. Artificial birds sang with one another as they flicked their fragile wings about, shooting through the air like small bullets.

People walked about chatting with one another, or just walking alone listening to a CD player, their fluid movements were almost hypnotic. 

Unnoticed was a creature, it almost looked like a fox, though it had two extra tails. One ear was far larger than the other was, it's tip aiming to the sky. The other looked as if it had been bitten off almost at the base; a gold loop adorned it, swinging lightly with every padded step. The creature was transparent, its form flickering every so often. Its eyes had a sense of strength brimming within them, though a hint of sadness was woven into it deeply. The creature slowed to a stop and looked up, one paw resting lightly above the ground, hovering in the air. 

The sounds of screaming could be heard, the loud cries piercing into the air. The fox like creature flicked one of its tails slightly as the loud, bellow like cries began to fade away, unnoticed completely by the many people making their way past.

Its tail flicked once again before it sniffed the air lightly, snorting as a few molecules of exhaust tried to ingrain themselves into its nose. 

Another cry filled the air and the creature jumped a few feet back, sniffing in a rapid motion, trying to catch any unfamiliar scents.

One of its ears twitched and it began to cautiously make its way over to the source, every time a sound was made, it would stop and go still.

There was an unnerving silence as it walked to a doorway and stopped, the metallic device sliding swiftly to the right so whatever had come to it could enter.

The screams became louder as the creature made its way deeper into the large barge like object, small beeping noises and soft humming keeping at a constant.

Finally it stopped at yet another doorway, waiting patiently for it to slide open, though this time both panels slid apart and the creature blinked in slight surprise before making its way inside the tube like room.

The doors snapped tightly shut behind it, making a click noise. The creature jumped and looked over to them as the room began to shake violently. 

Without warning, it began to rise upward, different layers of the area becoming visible as it slowed to a stop.

The doors once again slid open, the creature stumbling out like it had just escaped near death inside of a dryer. 

Their was another scream and the creature shook its head to wave away any last bit of sickness before making its way down a few stairs to a door, bumping its head onto the surface as it didn't open.

With a snort, it flickered and charged, going through the wall and appearing on the other side. In the room sat a teenage boy, his eyes scanning a computer screen.

The room had a bed, big enough for two but it only had one occupant. The covers were strait and organized, smoothed to perfection. A brown bookshelf lay to one wall, old books filling each shelf, their stained covers and ripped binding making them stick out a little. A lamp adorned a small bed stand, its light helping to illuminate the room. The walls were a pearl white color, while the floor was silver. The creature looked around for the source of the noise, but the only one in the room was the boy, and he seemed very content.

His tan skin greatly stood out in the room, his white hair almost melting into the walls. Some of it stuck up into the air, seeming to have a mind of its own. He was wearing a pitch-black body suit, a yellow vest covering that. It went up to his neck and stopped, a large button seeming to be the only way to unhook the part. Gloves and boots of the same color and design adorned his slim frame as well, making him look complete. A smile was warming his face, while his sea colored eyes silently broke their gaze from the screen and fell upon the creature.

His smile grew as he rose from his seat, his full attention on the invader in his room. The creature blinked a few times before realizing it had been spotted.

With quick movement, it turned and ran to the door, trying to escape. As the door once again did not move, it tried to go through it, but this time, no success came. This was the first time anyone had seen it, a new fear now coursed through its veins.

The tan skinned boy chuckled softly to himself and quietly went onto his knees, the fabric on his vest creasing a little. 

His eyes flashed with amusement as the creature tried once again to escape, failing miserably. "You need not worry, little one. I will not harm you. My name is chaos, who are you?"

His voice was soft and full of care. It seemed a little higher than an average male voice, but that made it even more soothing. Not to mention the fact that he had one of the kindest smiles to exist, or so it seemed.

As the creature continued its struggle, its body began to flash white and soon it seemed to explode a large white cloud floating where it had been.

The boy blinked in surprise at this and stayed still, his eyes never leaving the spot. Soon, the cloud cleared and instead of the creature, sat a girl. She had long blond hair that lightly swept the floor, her peachy colored skin glowing slightly in the light of the room. She stared back at him in surprise, her sapphire eyes sparkling with both fear and slight curiosity. Her tails were gone completely and the earring was to, now replaced by a small ruby one in each ear. Her hands clenched slightly as she forced out a smile at him, her knuckles turning white. She swallowed and a bead of sweat trickled slowly down her face, falling to the floor with a small tink.

She shifted in her place, her light blue shirt and skirt rustling as she did so. With another swallow, she opened her mouth.

"H…hello…"

There is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Now press the review button to inspire me to write more!

chaos: By the way, she doesn't own Xenosaga. Now, please review, it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Painfull Greetings

There was a great silence in the room now, chaos's eyes slightly wider than they had been just a few moments before.

The girl stared intently at him as if scanning his every move. This made him feel somewhat odd, like a panther stalking its prey.

After awhile, chaos's leg began to slowly fall asleep from staying in one position to long and he shifted it slightly, amazed at the girl's reaction.

Her sapphire eyes widened greatly and she quickly scrabbled to her feet, her state of panic causing her unclothed foot to slip and she came crashing back down. Her arm cracked hard against his nightstand, causing the wood to splinter greatly. Her head smashed against the floor, leaving a small dent afterward. 

She lied still then, her eyes shut. The only sign of her still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. chaos quickly crawled over to her and stopped beside her, his heart pounding at all that had happened in the last few moments.

His usually calm mind was at a frenzy, trying to put together all of what happened and make sense of it, but no matter how hard he tried, it just didn't work.

Ghostly looking animals usually don't walk into one's room and transform into young females right before your eyes.

An odd smell shattered his thoughts and he looked down to see a silvery substance beginning to pool into the dent her head had created.

His eyes widened once again and he timidly reached over, his gloved hand tilting her head slightly.

Her blonde hair seemed to float across to floor as he did this, giving him access to the back, where he could see a large gash, or more like a crack. Some of the thick silvery blood sunk deep into the stitching of his glove unnoticed. The hair around and at the base of her neck was matted together from the silver pouring out of the wound. His heart felt a great pang of guilt at the sight, he knew full well this was his doing, if only he hadn't of moved…

Without another thought, he stood up and ran over to a cabinet, pulling the upper most drawer open and hastily pulling out a small white box, a red cross adorning the front.

He made his way back and kneeled back down next to her, unclasping the latches with a small snap. The cover flipped open, showing its contents.

With precise movements, chaos grasped the white bandage and ripped open the plastic bag containing it. He placed the tightly rolled gauze like substance next to him and reached out to her head.

With a gentle touch, he once again tilted her head to the side so the wound would be accessible, but as he did so a small gasp escaped his lips.

Though her hair was still sticky with the blood, he could no longer see the damage. It had seemed to heal completely in a matter of seconds. 

He carefully brushed his fingers across the base of her skull, checking for any fractures. After finding none, he sat back and stared, amazed at her.

"What exactly…are you?" chaos whispered, his smooth voice vibrating the walls around them. "Are you…a messenger perhaps?"

There was another long stretch of silence; the only sounds were breathing and the occasional movement from chaos.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Hey chaos! Are you ok? I heard a thud!" chaos jumped slightly from the noise, how was he going to explain this?

He stood up and bent down, slipping his arms under the young female's body, lifting her off of the ground. "chaos!!! Are you ok!?!?!" shouted the voice again, the pounding on the door getting louder. 

"I am quite alright Tony! Just searching for something!" said chaos calmly, laying her on his bed. He slipped the covers over her and tucked her in, smoothing the covers afterwards.

"Do you need help? I could help you find whatever you are searching for" said Tony, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

"No, no. It is all right. I just found it. But thank you Tony" replied chaos, sopping up the silvery substance off of his floor. He stopped himself abruptly and collected a little of it, placing it next to his computer.

"Well, we are leaving the hanger soon, so be ready to come to the control room, ok?" asked Tony, now leaning against the cold steel.

"Alright. Thank you very much Tony" said chaos, walking to the door. He tossed the bloodstained cloth away into the garbage as the door slid open. Tony let out a cry as his backrest slid away, causing him to fall to the floor.

The sound of laughter filled the room as Tony stood back up, his hand rubbing his rear end.

"Alright ha ha, I got it. Very funny chaos. Come on, we have to hurry or else we'll have to face the wrath of Matthews" said Tony, grabbing the young boy by the back of his vest.

chaos couldn't help but chuckle a little at this, his feet slowly sliding across the floor. His eyes traveled to the young maiden now resting on his bed.

I don't know where you came from, or who you even are, but I trust you. Sleep well, and may peaceful dreams be with you. I will be back as soon as I can.

Tony began to talk, breaking chaos's train of thought. "I said you can walk on your own now" said Tony with his arms crossed.

A slight blush of embarrassment powdered chaos's cheeks and he smiled. "Sorry. Let us go then"

As Tony turned and began his long tread back to the elevator, chaos turned once again, glancing at the girl resting in his bed.

"Sleep well, young messenger" whispered chaos with a small smile before turning and doing a small jog to catch up with Tony, the door to his room sliding shut once again.


End file.
